


Day with the Pup

by SlytherKit24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-spitting, Facials, Handler Severus Snape, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Harry Potter, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Top Severus Snape, peeing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24
Summary: Severus Snape’s new puppy is adorable and very affectionate.He loves head pats, scratches behind his ears, and the special treat that only his owner can give him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 349
Collections: Snarry 💜





	Day with the Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Aristi_Fortuna for Beta reading this story!

Severus woke up to whining and tiny barks, bedsheets gently tugged from the floor. He wanted to sleep just a bit longer but knew that if he did, his puppy would only get louder and louder.

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up,” Severus muttered as he rose from the bed, legs immediately being sniffed and scratched by excited paws. Severus couldn’t resist a smile as he stared at his excited pup and reached down to scratch behind his floppy soft ear.

His puppy leaned into the touch, hips wagging faster, releasing eager pants at his owner’s touch.

“Did you sleep well on your new bed?” Severus asked.

His black-haired pup nodded but moved closer to the large bed, nudging it with his face as if saying that he would rather sleep there.

“Puppies have their bed to sleep on,” Severus reminded him softly.

His pup looked at him, green eyes pleading, but Severus remained firm until his pup huffed, whining softly in disappointment. Severus’ rules were really strict, which were necessary for the well-being of his pet. However, like all puppy owners, it was always a challenge saying no. So, Severus sometimes found himself giving in to what his little pet wanted.

Besides, he was a puppy. He still had so much to learn.

“If you behave, I will let you sleep in my bed tonight,” Severus said and knew he made the right choice from the happy little yip his pet gave him.

“Wait for me by the door,” he ordered, pointing at the spot a few inches away from their bedroom door, then went to pull out a black button-down with matching dress pants, placing them on the bed before heading to the bathroom.

His pup barked and crawled over to the door, spreading his knees and placing his paws between them, hips still wiggling with eagerness. Severus did not linger in the bathroom. He showered quickly, knowing that leaving his pet alone for too long would lead to cleaning some mess his pet created.

Luckily when he reentered his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his thin waist, everything was still in its place. His pup was still waiting for him in the same spot. Severus’s heart warmed quite a bit because it was the first time his pet listened to his command.

“What a good boy you are, pup,” Severus praised, walking over to him to pat his head.

His pet yipped as he bounced on his knees, leaning his face forward to sniff around the towel, rising to get closer to his crotch.

Severus chuckled, patting his pup’s unmanageable black hair to calm him down. “Later. It’s time for breakfast.”

Here was his energetic pup, collared, naked, cock hard from simply sniffing his crotch, and he almost reconsidered. But he stepped away, reminding himself that he couldn’t break their routine, and got dressed.

“Come along,” he ordered as he opened the door, letting Harry speed through the door while he walked at a much slower pace. However, the moment Harry got closer to the top of the stairs; he faltered, nervous. Severus sighed and caressed one of Harry’s ears, encouraging him to take the first step.

The pace was slow, yet steady since his puppy still hasn’t been able to go down the stairs on his own, preferring to have his owner next to him while going down each step. By the time Severus reached the ground floor, Harry was still only three steps away.

“You are so close, pup. You can do it,” Severus encouraged as he crouched on the floor watching Harry closely.

Harry whimpered as he slowly tapped the second step a few times before feeling comfortable enough to leave it there.

“Aren’t you such a brave puppy? You’re almost there,” Severus continued, and with one last little whine, his pup tumbled a bit forward, kneepads hitting the wooden floor hard. But, his puppy wasn’t concerned over it as he was excited to overcome this hurdle. He pranced closer to Severus, giving small licks to his neck and cheek.

Severus laughed, patting Harry on the head. “Good boy, Harry. Such a good boy.”

Two significant accomplishments and it was only morning, Severus thought. When he first took in Harry as his pup, it took a lot of patience and training even to get the boy to sit on command. Now, Harry managed to stay still and almost go down the stairs on his own. He felt so proud.

Severus kissed Harry’s forehead before rising from the floor and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He made himself a cup of coffee and cooked himself a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausages, then lifted Harry’s bowls to fill one with water and the other with oatmeal and fruit.

“Wait,” he ordered, placing the bowls on the small wooden platform in front of Harry.

His pup eyed his food, licking his lips, inching a tiny bit closer to his bowls.

“Harry, wait,” Severus ordered again as he now saw Harry resting his head on the platform, whining.

“Now you can eat,” Severus finally allowed from his seat at the kitchen table.

He’s seen his pup eat multiple times a day, and it never got boring for him. It was one of his favorite ways to start their day, watching Harry’s wet, pink tongue lick around the rim, specks of food sticking to the corners of his lips and down his chin, listening to the tiny hums and mewls as small hips swayed.

Once done, Harry’s face was usually covered with pieces of oatmeal and dripping with water, but Severus didn’t mind too much since puppies were always messy eaters. He watched his pup, amused as he tried to clean his face with his paw before he crawled over to the door leading to the backyard.

Harry barked, scratching at the door, and squirmed on his knees. A clear sign that he needed to use the bathroom.

“Bathroom only, pup,” Severus told him as he grabbed the black leash on the hook right by the back door and noticed the darkening sky through the kitchen window.

Harry barked, lifting his head to give his owner enough room to hook on his leash. Even though they were just going out to pee, Severus knew how much Harry loved feeling the sun on his skin, the grass tickling his legs, and the medium-sized pool he sometimes got to splash around in when it was too hot outside.

His pup sniffed at the grass, circling for some time until he found the perfect spot to place one foot firmly on the ground and let go. Severus remembered how difficult it was when they began toilet training outside, the constant tugs of the leash, the aggressive growling, and snapping. But with enough positive reinforcement, patience, and a lot of treats, Harry no longer had any issue. However, a blush across his face remained.

“Good boy, Harry,” Severus said, and Harry panted joyfully, face tilted up as he rose to his knees, wrists hanging limp in front of his chest, begging for more attention which Severus gave easily.

“You are my good boy, aren’t you? My sweet little pup.” Severus continued, brushing Harry’s hair and caressing his slightly sticky cheek. A deep rumble from the sky reminded Severus that it was time to go back inside.

“I know you want to stay out and play, but the last thing we need is for you to get all dirty, okay? We’ll try again tomorrow,” Severus told Harry. While his pup looked sad, falling back onto his hands and knees with his head drooping down, he didn’t resist the gentle tug on his leash.

Once inside, Severus grabbed a kitchen towel and soaked it under the sink. He knew that he could use magic to clean Harry, but he enjoyed doing it by hand.

“Up,” Severus commanded, and Harry quickly rose higher on his knees, just like he did outside. Severus cleaned around his mouth, down his chest, and between his legs, ignoring Harry’s scrunched face.

“Uh-uh. Stay still. We’ll play in the living room when I'm done. That sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

Harry stilled at the word “play,” then nodded with a broad smile on his face, shaking his hips, excited.

“There. All clean. Now, go get your toy,” Severus said, unhooking the leash and coaxing Harry towards the living room. Harry rubbed his face one more time on Severus’ leg, giving a small lick to his fingers before hurrying over to get his toy.

Severus put the leash away in his pocket, then swiftly pulled out his wand and spelled the dishes to clean themselves, quickly following the loud, sharp squeaking, the growls, and the occasional bark.

Their living room had enough space for Harry to play indoors or relax. His large cage was against the wall, stuffed with another bed and blanket, his basket right beside it — usually filled with his toys — was now tipped over, most of them laying in one big pile.

Severus sighed and rubbed his face, knowing that his pet’s excitement for playtime always led to creating a mess. And yet, it was impossible to become upset over it.

He glanced over Harry on the floor, rapidly shaking his head, then spitting out the soft, squeaky bunny toy only to pounce on it with his paws, barking at every loud noise it made. He then jumped a bit away, lowering his head close to the floor, arse high in the air as he gazed at the toy with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Severus was easily amused and sometimes enjoyed spending his time watching his pup play and only concerning himself with eating, having fun, and getting all the attention from him. So he moved over to the blue sofa against the wall, which gave him the perfect view of Harry’s body. Severus felt his cock begin to harden. He stared at the wet lips around the toy, bare limber legs sliding across the floor, back-arching, hips, and arse shaking, giving him a perfect view of the plug secured deeply inside.

“I think it’s time for your treat, pup,” Severus interrupted, palming his cock.

Harry’s head shot up, chew toy dangling in his mouth.

“Don’t you want your treat?” Severus repeated, spreading his clothed legs a bit more.

He chuckled as Harry let the toy fall from his mouth then rushed to get between his knees, sniffing and panting around the crotch of his trousers.

“Always so eager for my cock, aren’t you?” Severus whispered, setting his wand on the armrest, then reaching down to gently remove his glasses and scratch soothingly between his pup’s ears.

Harry barked twice, arse wagging harder as he pushed his face closer to his owner’s cock, mewling and mouthing around the fabric.

His pup was desperate, which wasn’t uncommon. This was something Severus quickly discovered early in their relationship —Harry was very insatiable, which sometimes got in the way of things. But it was hard to stay upset at or even deny Harry when his pup begged for him on his knees.

He looked down when he heard a frustrated whimper and saw Harry push against the zipper before leaning towards Severus’ right hand, using his nose to move his much larger hand over the zip.

“So impatient,” Severus growled, tightening his hold on his pup’s hair, keeping him in place as he released his cock from his dress pants.

His pup’s green eyes widened in awe like it was his first time seeing a large cock. Harry’s pants grew louder, heavier, tongue hanging out as he squirmed in his position, eyes zeroed in on his hard length.

“My sweet little pup. So desperate for your treat,” Severus teased as he began stroking himself slowly.

Harry whimpered, tugging his head forward despite the hold he currently had on his hair, tongue licking dry lips in hunger.

“You’ll do anything to feel my cock deep in your mouth, won’t you?” Severus continued, bringing his pup’s open mouth closer to place the head of his cock on the wet tongue.

“Stay,” Severus whispered and slowly untangled his fingers from Harry’s hair.

His pet’s arms shook, doing his best not to give in and slide his mouth down the hot length. Green eyes were pleading for permission to move.

“Poor puppy, starving for a taste. Craving to be my little fleshlight.”

His pet whined, struggling to swallow, saliva pooling underneath his tongue, arms, and back aching from remaining still.

Harry really was a good boy.

“Go on, pup. Suck,” Severus finally allowed, breath hitching when Harry wrapped his lips around the dripping head, moaning as he tasted pre-come, licking at the slit to get more. Like a dehydrated man, Harry began to suck and lick his owner’s cock ravenously.

His pet released the head briefly, pushing the collection of spit in his mouth to spill over the shaft before positioning himself to lick the underside of his cock, using the tip of his tongue to lick random patterns before moving lower to his balls. He seized Harry’s head again as he felt his pup’s hot mouth coating his balls with even more spit.

“Good little pup. I’ve trained you well, haven’t I?” Severus muttered, tangling both hands in the boy’s hair to pull his wet, gasping mouth back to the top hypnotized by the eager tongue lapping at the beads of pre-cum.

Harry moaned, stretching his mouth wider as Severus began to push his head down to the base, the small coarse hair tickling his nose. His pup gagged and coughed, sock covered feet pushing into the floor, his back arching, trying not to pull away. Severus kept his hands firmly in place. Enjoying the sensation of his pup’s throat constricting around his cock, staring at Harry’s wet face turning red, waiting until the last moment to relax his hands, allowing Harry to catch his breath.

His pup gasped for air, long, thick strands of drool dripping onto his cock and pants. He didn’t concern himself with raising a paw to clean the spit and pre-cum. Instead, Harry quickly returned to swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock, moaning.

“Naughty puppy,” Severus groaned. “So good taking my cock. Want me to cum on your face? Mark you like some bitch?”He thrust his hips to meet Harry’s swollen, wet lips, orgasm getting closer.

Harry moaned around his cock in response, looking at his dark eyes pleadingly to cum, hips slowly thrusting forward, seeking relief.

“No, no, pet. You don’t get to cum until I do,” Severus whispered, slipping his right foot between his pup’s spread thighs, pressing hard cock against the pup’s belly. His eyes rolled back, and the small hips continued to grind against the boot despite the pain.

“Aw, what an eager little thing you are,” Severus crooned, caressing the blown-out cheeks.

Severus fisted Harry’s hair again, controlling the pace now. His little pet pliant on his knees, mouth unresisting to the increasing brutality of his owner fucking his mouth. To his owner’s foot stepping on his cock. Defiling him.

He roughly slipped out of Harry’s mouth, keeping his wet face inches away from his cock as he stroked himself hard, grunting as he came over Harry’s tongue, lips, and cheeks. His pup’s body shook at the hot streaks of cum, swallowing whatever reached inside with a blissful smile on his face.

“Messy pup,” Severus grinned, still trying to catch his breath as he leaned forward, cupping his pup’s drenched and sticky cheeks, and spat on his face. Harry’s smile widened as he felt his owner’s spit travel down his face and opened his mouth wider, tongue lolling out.

“Does the little pup want more?” Severus murmured, before spitting in Harry’s mouth again, amused at the pleased hums his pup was making. He spread the saliva and cum all over his pup’s dazed face before shoving three fingers inside the boy’s mouth. Harry’s eyes widened briefly before he instinctively began to suck and lick between each digit, glazed eyes almost staring through him.

“Do you want to present for me? Show how ready you are to take my cock.”

Harry moaned around his fingers, bucking against his boots harder.

“Of course you do. Look how hungry you are,“ Severus softly laughed as he pulled out the leash from his pocket and reattached it to the collar. Rising from his spot, Severus gently tugged, leading his ravenous pup towards their rug near the fireplace.

“Present,” Severus ordered, lightly pulling on the leash.

It took Harry a moment to process the request; his body still reeling over the intense blowjob and facial. But another pull on his collar made him slide his arms forward, letting his chest rest on the carpet, keeping his hips raised high.

Severus circled his pet then nudged his trembling thighs wider with his boots before kneeling behind him, hands immediately gravitating towards his pup’s arse.

“Good boy, Harry,” he warmly praised, caressing and kneading the flushed skin, fingertips skimming over the thick plug.

His pup mewled and panted, bucking forward in excitement as he grabbed onto the base and began to pull it out.

“Stay still, pup,” Severus purred. He stopped the plug halfway then pushed it back in slowly, teasing Harry for what was to come. He twisted the toy inside, making his pup wail, paws moving closer to his face.

He quickly pulled out the toy until only the tip was inside, some of the excess lube leaking out before sliding it back at an almost glacial pace, and his pup sobbed. It became a game for him, moving the plug any which way to get as many reactions as possible from his sweet pet, but still keeping him on edge.

Severus slid the toy out one last time, dropping it beside him carelessly and spread Harry’s cheeks.

“Oh, you poor thing. So wet and open, needy for my cock,” he taunted playfully, rubbing the stretched skin. His pup mewled softly, pushing his hips higher, lube dripping down his inner thighs.

Severus repositioned himself behind his pet, and leaned forward, grinding his cock between the cheeks. He released a shaky breath at the slickness from the lube. His pup really felt like a bitch in heat.

It was obscene. It was filthy. It was perfect.

Harry tensed, a small, broken cry coming out of his mouth as he slid his cock inside, stretching him more, filling him in ways the plug never could.

“That’s it, pup — there you go — taking me in like a good boy,” Severus brushed Harry’s back and hips as he moved deeper and deeper inside, settling once their hips touched.

Harry remained limp on the rug, the only sounds he was making were soft, breathy whines as his owner fucked him with short, slow thrusts. It didn’t take long for those sounds to turn frustrated, louder, his body gaining life trying to push against him. To get more. To take more.

“So impatient. I think I’ve spoiled you, pup,” Severus chucked then snapped his hips forward.

Harry’s back arched, a long, high-pitched moan releasing from his wet lips at his now brutal and relentless pace. The control he had earlier cracked, and all he can think about was fucking his pet into the floor. Marking him from the inside with his cum.

To every noise spilling of out his pup, he responded with his own. Grunting, growling, snarling as if he was an animal himself, grabbing and scratching down his pet’s shaking body.

Severus groaned, sweat sliding down his thin cheeks and landing on Harry’s lower back, hypnotized by watching his cock tear his pet apart like he was nothing but a whore.

“…ah…ah…ah,” his pup moaned. Sweet, tiny, fragile moans that made him shiver. That made him want to break Harry until he stayed just like this: a cock-drunk pet.

“Yes — that’s it — fucking take me — take my cock, pup,” Severus growled. He had Harry laid flat on the floor, howling at the dual sensations of being fucked while his hard cock chafed against the rug.

Severus felt like he was burning from the inside. All he could focus on was his pet’s tightness, heat, the wordless whines, and pleas spilling from swollen, wet lips. He clasped onto Harry’s sweaty hair and pulled it back, creating space to bite and suck around his neck.

Harry gave Severus a pitiful, tiny howl.

“Is this you begging, pet?” Severus whispered hoarsely in Harry’s ear.

“…a-ah…”

“Howl, pup. Howl for me, and you can come,” he urged, pulling on his pup’s hair, grinding his hips deeper into Harry.

“A…ah-wo…” It was weak, barely a howl.

But it was that last unimpressive howl Severus needed to ram into Harry a few more times before bursting inside his pup, groaning deeply. As he kept pulsating, his pet convulsed, eyes rolled back, mouth wide-open without a single sound coming out as he came all over the rug.

Severus gently pulled utterly spent and satisfied. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand then removed his damp dress shirt. Standing on shaky legs, he walked towards Harry’s cage to grab the soft blanket inside.

Bringing Harry back from his puppy headspace was a process. Sometimes Harry would bounce back relatively quickly, talking and laughing like he hadn’t been fucked within an inch of his life.

But there were other times, like today, where Harry would need a bit more help. After returning to his barely conscious lover, Severus wrapped the blanket tightly around his small, shivering body and then carried him to the sofa.

Severus soothed Harry softly, stroking his sweaty hair away from his forehead before returning to the kitchen. He used this moment to wipe himself down, put himself back together before caring for his boy. He soaked some towels under the sink, taking out the pitcher of water from the fridge and the small tin of treacle fudge for Harry to eat once he woke.

It still surprised him how much Harry yearned for this type of treatment. It shocked him how excited he became seeing Harry on his knees at the end of his leash. His young face usually weighed down from the war, and guilt morphed into an expression of pure joy. All aimed at him.

He knelt on the floor, setting everything beside him as he began to clean Harry. He started from his sticky face and down the rest of his body, being mindful of the still sensitive flesh.

Once his body was as clean as possible, Severus slipped off his socks, massaging his feet and calves, pausing briefly to remove the knee pads. He continued towards Harry’s leather paws, placing them on the floor and giving his hands the same treatment that he gave to his legs. But, when he reached to undo the collar, Harry weakly protested, hands slowly rising to push him away, his head moving from side to side.

“It’s alright, Harry. I’m here. You did so well being my pup. I’m very, very proud of you,” Severus told him as he moved his hands away from Harry’s neck, tucking the blanket around his body again. He remained sitting on the floor, brushing Harry’s hair and face, content just watching over him.

He must have been waiting for almost an hour until Harry started to wriggling under the blanket.

“Sev…” Harry murmured, voice hoarse.

“I’m right here, love. How are you feeling?”

“Hmm…Sev, Sev, Sev…erus,” Harry kept repeating, eyes still closed.

Severus chuckled and kissed over his scar. “Yes, love?”

Harry blinked slowly and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Severus responded.

“I feel weird…talking,” he whispered slowly, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

“Do you want some water?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, please.”

Severus grabbed the cup and pitcher of water next to him then helped Harry sit, keeping a firm hold on the glass as he drank.

“Thank you, Severus,” Harry told him, voice sounding much clearer, but tired.

He felt his heart stutter at the adoring gaze Harry gave him.

“How do you feel?” He asked. “You were a pup for quite some time, Harry. Much longer than we’ve done before.”

“I know, and it was…fun. Really fun. I liked it, Severus,” Harry said, eyes glittering.

"Being your puppy for so long felt nice,” Harry admitted.

“You behaved so well. My good, sweet boy. You even howled.”

“I-I did?”

“Oh, yes. It was quite precious.”

“Sev…” Harry whined, blushing madly.

“No need to be embarrassed, Harry. It’s a big milestone for a puppy,” Severus told him as he gently traced the stitching on the collar.

“Why am I still wearing my collar?” Harry asked him, confused.

“You wouldn’t let me remove it. So I felt it best to wait until you were more aware.”

Severus looked at Harry bite his lip; he almost seemed disappointed at the thought of having the collar taken away.

“Do you want to leave it on, Harry?” He asked carefully.

Harry slid one of his arms out of his blanket, his smaller hand meeting his own.

“Can I, Master?” Harry asked him hopefully, but nervous that maybe he would tell him no.

And maybe if it were a year ago, he would have told Harry, no, that it was too soon for them both to increase the power exchange in their relationship. But that’s what he said when they first started to experiment. They were just exploring, “spicing up” their relationship as Harry joked with him. It was going to be strictly in-the-bedroom fun. But then, they both found things they enjoyed a bit too much.

Certain things that eventually began to bleed outside their room.

The first time he asked Harry to kneel, he was ruined. When Harry started to slip more and more, calling him “Master,” asking for permission for the simplest of things, he no longer corrected him. He loved hearing it every time. Harry surprising him in their living room after returning from work, with a cheap collar around his neck and a leash in his mouth was unexpected, but an incredibly satisfying request.

Leading Harry around their house by the leash, using it to bring his plump lips closer to his cock, controlling him, and owning him in a way he always felt too scared to explore was indeed the last push he needed to accept that this wasn't just them experimenting. It was something that they both wanted and needed.

He stood, then straddled his boy, his pup. “For now. But I think we may need to get a better one. A collar with a lock, maybe a tag so everyone will know who your owner is. How does that sound?”

Harry gaped him, unable to find the right words to say.

“Speak, Harry. Would you like that?” He asked again, smirking.

“Y-Yes, yes, Master. I would... like.”

He leaned down to kiss those soft lips for the first time today, having to control himself when Harry sighed, wrapping both arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

“My good, sweet boy,” he murmured against the wet lips.

Harry’s smile widened, pleased. “I’m always your good boy, Master. Always."


End file.
